Gennei Hamster
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Gennei Ryodan dalam wujud Hamster! Cara mereka kabur, mereka ke pemandian air panas, dll! Dan diganggu oleh Author yang ikut-ikutan berubah jadi hamster! Seperti apa? Baca saja langsung! :D
1. Chapter 1: Gennei Hamster

**_Petualangan_**_**Gennei Ryodan dalam wujud Hamster! Warning! Authornya lagi stres karena ulangan! Jadinya pendek!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Hunter x Hunter: Gennei Hamster

Gon: Aku punya kekuatan baru! Yaitu mengubah wujud seseorang!

All: Ciyus?!

Gon: YA!

Malamnya…

Kurapika: Gon, bisakah kau memasang Nen di pintu untuk menangkap Gennei Ryodan?

Gon: Ya!

Tengah malam…

Gon: Bangun semuanya! Aku rasa ada yang tertangkap!

All: Ciyus?!

Gon: YA!

Di pintu…

All (kecuali Gon): Kok?! Gennei Ryodannya berubah jadi hamter?!

Uvogin: Kembalikan kami ke wujud semula kami!

Kurapika: Ada beberapa yang tidak tertangkap…

Uvogin: Kembalikan kami ke wujud semula kami!

All: Apa?

Uvogin: KEMBALIKAN KAMI KE WUJUD SEMULA KAMI!

All: Gon?

Gon: Nen itu akan hilang setelah 1 bulan 20 hari…

Leorio: Aku ada ide!

Besoknya…

Leorio: Tontonlah atraksi Gennei Hamster!

KuraKillu: Apakah mereka akan percaya?

Gon: Buktinya! *menarik Shizuku yang ada di depan**mengubah Shizuku jadi hamster*

Audience: WOW!

Gennei Hamster: *melompat-lompat* (Emangnya kangguru gitu?!)

Audience: KAWAI!

Malamnya…

Leorio: Kita dapat 2 juta jennies!

Kuroro: Jatah kami?

Leorio: Oh iya! Ini sofa mainan, tempat tidur (bosan nulis satu-satu!) Puas?

Kuroro: Mana TV?

All: Mana ada TV mini!

* * *

**_Note:_**

_**Maaf terlalu pendek karena Authornya lagi stres karena ulangan. Maaf sepenuh-penuhnya!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kabur

**_Ayo mulai langsung!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kabur**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.**

Nobunaga: Danchou! Kapan kita kab- *ditutup mulut dengan Kalluto*

Kuroro: Hmm… Begini… *membisikkan sesuatu* Setuju?

All: Setuju!

Besoknya…

Gon: Gawat! Gennei Hamster-nya hilang! *panik*

All: Apa?!

Di ruang tamu…

Kalluto: Kenapa kita harus sembunyi di belakang sofa?

Gennei: Danchou?

Kuroro: Sssh! Mereka datang!Gon: Aduh! Dimana mereka?!

Kurapika: Kita cari di belakang sofa…

Kuroro: Semuanya masuk ke bawah sofa!

Gennei: Hai! *masuk ke bawah sofa*

Killua: Tidak ada…

Kurapika: Kita cari di luar…

Kuroro: Ayo keluar lewat jendela!

Gennei: Hai!

Di luar…

Hunter: Hmm…

Kuroro: Ayo lewat semak-semak!

Gennei: Hai!

Setelah 1 jam…

Nobunaga: *mengibas-ngibas pedangnya* Huh, huh, huh… Sampai juga…

Kuroro: Ayo istirahat dulu…

Machi: Aku tadi jalan sambil memetik apel dengan benangku…

Dan Gennei Hamster makan apel…

Author: Ikutan, dong!

All: Gak! Kamu juga terlalu besar! Tidak kecil seperti kami! Kalau Author ikutan makan pasti langsung habis 1 buah!

Author: Oh! *mengeluarkan tongkat* Alakadabra! (pake sihir segala!) Berubah jadi hamster! *berubah jadi hamster*

All: *death glare*

Author: Gomen, gomen! Itadakimasu! *memakan apel*

All: Dasar Author sialan! *death glare*

Author: Apa? *tersenyum sinis*

All: Tidak ada apa-apa! *sweat drop*

Dan mereka makan…

Author: Bikin apa lagi?!

All: Ada mobil mainan gak?!

Author: Ada! Sebentar ya! Mau ambil ke rumah! *pergi*

Setelah 2 jam…

Nobunaga: Author sialannya mana ya?!

?: Nobunaga… Apa katamu?

Nobunaga: Eh?! Author! Mana remote control-nya?!

Author: Aku bikin jadi bisa pakai setirnya dan lain-lain!

All: Panjangnya! Dan ada jendelanya dan atapnya!

Kuroro: Aku yang mengemudi… *membuka pintu depan* Silakan masuk… Ojou-sama…

Author: Hai! Arigatou! *masuk*

Shalnark: Ada plastik!

Machi: *memetik apel dengan benangnya* Mana plastiknya? *memasukkan apel ke dalam plastik**mengikat benangnya di bendera yang ada di belakang mobil dan mengikatnya di plastik* Ada plester?

Author: Ini!

Machi: Arigatou… *mem-plester lubang mulut plastik (Authornya gak tentu namanya apa!)**memasukkan plester ke dalam mobil yang di belakang*

All: *masuk ke dalam mobil*

Kuroro: Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian, ladies and gentlemen! *mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya sendiri* Sudah?!

All: Sudah!

Kuroro: Let's go!

Di jalan, hanya Shalnark yang berisik sekali…

Machi: Shalnark! Diam!

Shalnark: Hai!

* * *

_**Begini caranya mereka melarikan diri, Nobunaga mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya ke besi sangkar, Machi menggesek besi sangkar dengan benangnya, Uvogin memukul-mukul besi sangkar, sedangkan yang lain mendukung.**_

* * *

**_Note:_**

_**Inilah chapter keduanya! Auhtornya mau bikin OOC di chapter berikutnya!  
**_  
_**Formulirnya:**_

_**Nama OC:**_

Gender OC: (pilihan: A. Laki-laki (L) B. Perempuan (P)

Sifat: (pilihan: pintar, bodoh, nakal, jahil, sopan, manja, pemalu, ramah, baik, dan jahat.)

Warna rambut:

_**Warna kulit: (pilihan: A. Putih (P) B. Hitam (H)**_

And so...

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3: Mengejar

**_Hanya ada 1 review?! Huh... Ayo mulai!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Hunter x Hunter: Mengejar**_

_**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.**_

Yukichi: Kita sudah sampai ke gunung!

All: Oy oy! Kenapa kita ke sini?!

Yukichi: Hmm…

All:Hmm?

Yukichi: Kita ke pemandian air panas yang itu! *menunjukkan tempat yang bertulisan 'Pemandian Air Panas'*

All: Dia mengubah topiknya!

Sementara itu…

Kurapika: Hai… *memasukkan teleponnya ke sakunya*

Gon: Ada apa, Kurapika?

Kurapika: …

Killua: Kurapika!

Kurapika: …

GonKillu: KURAPIKA!

Kurapika: Ya?

Gon: Anata ga yume o mite iru yo ne? (Kau melamun, ya?) (Ini Authornya dapat dari translate Indonesia ke Jepang)

Kurapika: Tidak.

Setelah 10 menit…

Tok! Tok!

Kurapika: Sebentar! *membuka pintu*

?: Saya Gin, ini asistenku, namanya Hiso.

Hiso: Halo, namaku Hiso.

Gon: *muntah*

Gin: Sekarang aku akan menyelidiki dimana Hamster itu… *mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh dari tasnya* Ambil ini… *memberikan sesuatu*

All (kecuali Hiso): Kore wa nanida? (Apa ini?) (Ini Authornya dapat dari translate Indonesia ke Jepang)

Hiso: Itu adalah alat untuk mengetahui keberadaan Gennei Hamster.

Gon: Sokka!

All (kecuali Hiso dan ): Gon, kau tidak mengerti… *melihat benda aneh itu*

Hiso: Itu namanya G-Get.

All (kecuali Gin): G-Get?

Gin: Cukup dengan pertanyaannya!

Di gunung… Tempat permandian perempuan…

Yukichi: Sangat cocok di pagi hari yang dingin~~~!

Kalluto: Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini setelah bergabung dengan Gennei Ryodan.

Machi: Terakhir kali, aku pergi ke permandian air panas saat Hisoka mengajakku ke pemandian air panas…

Shizuku: Sama denganku!

All: Apa?!

Shizuku: Tapi aku sama dengan Shalnark!

All: Oh…

Di tempat khusus laki-laki…

Kuroro: Nobunaga?

Feitan: *melempar payungnya ke Nobunaga*

Nobunaga: H-Hai! Fei! Apakah kamu mau membunuhku?! *masuk kembali ke air*

Feitan: Tidak…

Uvogin: Hahaha!

?: Aku sangat senang kau dating! Pokkle!

Pokkle: Tidak, aku hanya memenuhi permintaanmu, Hanzo.

HanPok: *masuk ke dalam dan masuk ke dalam air* Ah~~~!

Gennei: AH!

Hanzo: Kau dengar sesuatu?

Pokkle: Apa maksudmu?

Hanzo: Tidak…

Gennei: APA-APAANNYA INI?!

Hanzo: Itu!

Pokkle: Ya, sedikit… Katanya "Apanya ini?!"

Hanzo: Katanya "Apa-apannya ini?!"

Pokkle: Aku menyerah…

Kembali ke Hunter…

Hiso: Mereka ada di gunung… *tersenyum licik*

Gon: *muntah*

Gin: Fufufu~~~ Rencananya, kalau kita dapat mereka, kita ikat mereka di tiang dan membakar mereka! Bwuhahaha!

All (kecuali Hiso): Itu terlalu jahat dan kejam… Dan Authornya ada di sana… Kalau kau bunuh juga Authornya, fic ini akan berhenti…

Gin: *sweat drop* Eh?

All (kecuali Hiso): Tidak ada apa-apa!

Kembali ke gunung… Di luar…

Yukichi: Aku masukkan kue ini dulu!

All: Kau dapat dari mana?!

Yukichi: Hi-Mit-Su! *memasukkan kue ke dalam plastik dan mem-plesternya* Ayo berangkat!

Kembali…

Kurapika: Mereka sudah bergerak!

GonLeo: Tunggu kami! Kurapika! Killua! Gin! Hiso!

Sampai sini dulu, ya!

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Maaf kalau pendek atau ada kesalahan! Review Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tertangkap

**_Ini dia! Gennei Hamster! Soal fan _****_I Love You, _****_sorry banget… Authornya barusan merasa free dari belajar! Hahaha! Sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh ya! Ini dia! Gennei Hamster! (diulang lagi!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4****_  
_****  
Hunter x Hunter: Tertangkap**

Disclaimer: H x H milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!

Warning: Akan ada OC!

All: Hah… Hah…

Kurapika: Ayo! Kita harus segera mengejar mereka! Mereka sudah jauh!

Leorio: Kuram- maksudku Kurapika, sabar! (Authornya akhir-akhir ini nonton Yu Yu Hakusho tapi tetap setia ke Hunter x Hunter! Alasan: Karena Yu Yu Hakusho milik Togashi Yoshiro-sensei juga!)

Gin: Aku ingin mengaku… Sebenarnya namaku… Al-

Kurapika: Alya?! (teman Author)

Gin: Alma Tenjikushi!

All: Jadinya kau perempuan?! Menurut namanya sih… Tapi mirip laki-laki…

Killua: Mungkin dia gendernya gak jelas atau setengah laki-laki dan setengah perempuan! Seperti Kurapika!

Kurapika: Y- Apa katamu?!

Killua: Gon! Tolong aku!

Gon: Siap! *berdiri tegak dan hormat*

Killua: Pake hormat lagi! Cepat tolongin!

Gon: Hai! Kurapika! Please berhenti~ *puppy eyes*

Kurapika: (gak tega) B-Baiklah…

Killua: Hah…Hah… Sekarang tenagaku hilang!

Hiso: Kan kau bisa pakai _kanmuru?_

Killua: Seperti apa kau tahu?!

Kurapika: Emangnya makanan yang namanya tahu?

Killua: Maksudku, seperti apa kau tau?!

Kurapika: Mungkin dia memata-mataimu?

Hiso: Tidak…

All mind (kecuali Alma): _Dia mirip Hisoka! Bukti! Di chapter sebelumya, Gon, (Gon: Aku,) setelah Hiso berbicara, Gon muntah!_

Hiso: Jangan lihat aku dangan pandangan seperti itu…

All (kecuali Alma): Alma! Kapan kau jumpa dengan Hiso dan menjadikan dia asistenmu?!

Alma: Ceritanya…

**_Flashback_**

_Alma: Maaf… Saya belum punya asisten…_

Kurapika: Baiklah…

Teet…

Alma: Hah…

Tok! Tok!

Alma: Sebentar!

?: Saya Hiso! Saya dengar anda belum punya asisten! Boleh saya bekerja di sini?!

Alma: Ya! Gini! Nanti saya datang ke rumah tersebut, saya akan mengubah namaku jadi Gin! Sebenarnya nama saya Alma Tenjikushi!

Hiso: Baik!

___**End Of Flashback**_

Alma: Begitu…

All: Tetap ragu…

Setelah 1 jam…

Kurapika: Mereka berhenti! Tinggal 60 meter lagi!

Setelah 30 menit…

Kurapika: Tertangkap! *memasukkan Gennei Hamster ke dalam sangkar*

* * *

_**Note:**_

Ini adalah chapter terakhir! Ada hiburan! (mungkin)

Di kelas Author...

**_Author: Yang disebut uang..._**

Guru: Yang disebut uang...

Author: Yay! Aku 6 (lupa sebenarnya berapa)! Kau 5!

Teman: Aku 6 juga!

Author: Gak ada! Kau masih 5! Curang!

Di akhir...

AutTe: Sama-sama 31...

Permainannya 'Tebak Kata Berikutnya'! Atau 'Menjawab Pertanyaan'!

Contoh:

Guru: Wesel itu digunakan di...

Author: Kantor Pos! Bisa ditebak dari gambarnya! *nunjuk-nunjuk halaman yang ada gambar Wesel*

Guru: Wesel itu digunakan di kantor pos!

Habis...

Ok! R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Saatnya Quiz!

_**Author: *baca koran* Hoaam...**_

Killua: Oy! Thor! Ini mau bikin fic atau mau pamer aja?!

Author: Sekali lagi panggil Thor... akan kubunuh kau!

Killua: Ayo! Kalau berani!

Kurapika: Kapan ini mau mulai?

Kuroro: Hari ini tamunya Ginryuumaru, diriku sendiri, Illumi, Hisoka, dan Alma.

Kurapika: ...

Killua: Aura ini... *melihat belakang* Aniki!

Illumi: Yo! Killua!

Gon: Hisoka!

_**Hisoka: Ringo-chan!**_

Author: Oh tidak! Maaf ya para reader! Kalian! Kenapa kalian bicara terus?! Para reader-nya nungguin!

All: Author yang lama-lama!

Author: Oh... *menggaruk belakang kepala* Ayo mulai!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hunter x Hunter: Saatnya Quiz!

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.

Yukichi: Hehehe... *poker face* Ginryuumaru adalah tamu terhormat...

Gon: Ayo kita mulai! Gunting, batu, kertas!

Yukichi: Yay! ke-1!

Gon: Ke-2...

Kurapika: Ke-3.

Ginryuumaru: Ke-4!

Kuroro: Ke-5.

Hisoka: Ke-6.

Illumi: Ke-7.

Killua: Ke-8.

Leorio: Aku terakhir!

Yukichi: Pertanyaan pertama! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang digulung* Illumi Milluki Killua Alluka Kalluto, kalau di hapus mi, ki, dan a, (akhir) dan digabungkan awalnya dengan yang sebelumya (contoh: Kilan Anama Mani, jadi KilAnaMani), jadi apa?

Illumi: Pertanyaan itu aku yang tulis.

Gon: Pertanyaan kedua! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang digulung* Jika air dipanaskan, ia akan mendidih, jika Gon dibuat bingung, apa yang terjadi?  
O_O

Killua: Itu pertanyaan yang aku tulis! Aku dan Gon saja yang tau jawabannya! (Reader: Oy! Kami nonton saat Gon kebingungan dan apa yang terjadi!)

Kurapika: Pertanyaan ketiga... *mengambil salah satu kertas yang digulung* Pagi 4, siang 2, dan malam 3, apakah itu? (Permulaan 4, kemudian 2, kemudian 3)

Yukichi: Itu yang aku tulis!

Ginryuumaru: Pertanyaan keempat! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang digulung* Gender sebenarnya Alma apa?

Kuroro: Itu aku yang tulis. Pertanyaan kelima. Sebutkan siapa saja yang tidak menjadi hamster!

Gon: Itu aku yang tulis!

Hisoka: Fufufu~~~ Pertanyaan keenam. Siapa sebenarnya Hiso? Eh? Ini yang aku tulis.

Illumi: Pertanyaan ketujuh. Illumi Milluki Killua Alluka Kalluto, di tengah semuanya ada apa?

Ginryuumaru: Itu aku yang tulis.

Yukichi: Ginryuu! Ayo minum teh!

Ginryuumaru: Hai!

Killua: Pertanyaan kedelapan! Apakah Pakunoda menjadi hamster?

Leorio: Itu aku yang tulis! Pertanyaan ke terakhir! Kalimin seperti gajah, tulis lah hanya dengan 6 huruf!

Kurapika: Itu aku yang tulis. Itu ada hubungannya dengan Bhs. Indonesia dan Metematika.

Yukichi: *kembali* Pertanyaan akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya!

TBC

Capek... R&R Pleeeease! *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6: Jawaban Quiz!

**_Ok! Ini dia jawabannya dari pertanyaan yang kubuat!_**

Ginryuumaru: Hahaha! Saya jadi tamu XD. Diantara banyak pertanyaan yang disediakan saya paling penasaran yang 4 2 3, dan Kalimin seperti gajah, kalau saya yang tulis sya paling singkat cuma bisa jadi 7 huruf. Btw, nama mereka kalau digabungkan nanti jadi banyak 'Illu'-nya.

**_Betul!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Hunter x Hunter: Jawaban Quiz!

Disclaimer: H x H milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.

Yukichi: Jawaban pertama adalah…

Illumi: Illu|mi|- Millu|ki|- Killu|a|- Allu|ka|- Kalluto. Jadi, IlluMilluKilluAlluKalluto.

Yukichi: Jawaban kedua adalah…

Killua: Keluar asap dari kepalanya!

Yukichi: Jawaban ketiga adalah… manusia!

All: Apa?!

Yukichi: 'Kan bayi 4 (merangkak), remaja (gak tau harus apa) 2 (berjalan), dan tua 3 (kaki dan tongkat)!

All: Oh…

Yukichi: Jawaban keempat adalah…

Kuroro: Gak jelas atau ****!

Yukichi: Jawaban kelima adalah…

Gon: (Author lihat dari foto) Bonolenov, Franklin, Kortopi, Phinks, Shalnark, Hisoka, dan Pakunoda!

Yukichi: Jawaban keenam adalah…

Hisoka: Diriku sendiri atau Hisoka! Hiso tambah ka di akhir jadi Hisoka! ;)

Gon: *muntah*

Yukichi: Jawaban ketujuh sudah dijawab oleh Ginryuumaru-senpai, jadinya jawaban kedelapan adalah…

Leorio: Tidak!

Yukichi: Jawaban terakhi adalah…

Kurapika: Matematika x (kali) – (minus, nanti dibaca min) dan jawabannya x – 1/3 (dibaca sepertiga) J A H!

Yukichi: Dan pemenang untuk pertanyaan tersulit adalah…

All mind (kecuali Kurapika): _Semoga itu aku…_

Yukichi: Kurapika!

Kurapika: *sweatdrop*

All: WHAT?!

Yukichi: Saat guru saya memberikan pertanyaan ini, tidak ada yang tau!

-Tamat-

* * *

**_Ok! R&R ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Saatnya Quiz 2!

_**Ok! Akhirnya Yuki update juga! Please Enjoy dan Meninggalkan Review! **_

* * *

_****_**Chapter 7**_**  
**_**  
Hunter x Hunter: Saatnya Quiz 2!**

Disclaimer: H x H milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!

****Yukichi: Kita ketemu lagi!

Gon: Sekarang kita cabut!

Yukichi: (Ini sebenarnya) *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* HIIISOOOKAAA! *teriak histeris* *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Killua! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Illumi! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Kurapika! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Ginryuumaru-senpai! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Kuroro! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku harus yang sudah jauh?! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Gon! *mengambil salah satu kertas yang dibuat jadi bola kecil* Terakhir Oreo-ossan!

Leorio: Kenapa aku harus jadi yang terakhir?!

All: *menulis*

-Setelah selesai-

Hisoka: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan pertama, apa nama sebenarnya Ayanami dari 07 Ghost?

Yukichi: *mengangkat tangan*

Killua: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan kedua, apa jenis _Nen _Yukichi-san saat pertama kali mengambil test?

Kurapika: *mengangkat tangan*

Illumi: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan ketiga, apa nama sebenarnya Leorio?

Killua: *mengangkat tangan*

Kurapika: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan keempat, mata kirmizi klan Kuruta termasuk kategori apa?

Gon: *angkat tangan*

Ginryuumaru: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan kelima, mengapa Gennei Ryodan mudah tertangkap?

Hisoka: *angkat tangan*

Kuroro: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan keenam, '4ever just 2 you', dibaca apa?

Leorio: *angkat tangan*

Yukichi: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan ketujuh, 'Aloha!' merupakan bahasa apa? Ini senang sekali!

Ginryuumaru: *angkat tangan*

Gon: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyan ke-8, apa nama fic pertama Yukichi-san?

Kuroro: *angkat tangan*

Leorio: *mengambil kertas yang digulung* Pertanyaan ke-9, warna apa yang paling disukai Yukichi-san?

Illumi: *angkat tangan*

Yukichi: Selesai juga!

Gon: *keluar asap dari kepalanya* Jenis _Nen _Yukichi-san saat pertama kali mengambil test…

Yukichi: Untuk pertanyaan tersulit, mohon isi formulir berikut ini…

Nama: (yang membuat pertanyaan)

Pertanyaan:

Itu saja! Dan…

All: See you at the next chapter!

* * *

TBC

_**Seperti apa? Sulit? Mudah? Yang penting semua ini keluar dari kepala Yuki! Review please! Dan jangan lupa! Jawabannya!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Jawaban Quiz 2!

_**Ok! Ini dia jawabannya untuk chapter sebelumnya!**_

Ginryuumaru: Coba kujawab, mulai dari yang termudah,

yang 4ever 2 you itu, sudah jelas jawabannya forever to you.

Kalau fanfic pertama Yukichi-chan... (Buka biodata Yukichi-chan) christmas kan!

Lalu, kenapa Genei Ryodan mudah di tangkap? Pertama, Uvo mudah tertangkap karena saat itu is sedang diracuni dan rantai Kurapika memang sangat cepat. Kalau Kuroro mudah tertangkap, mungkin karena... Dalam kegelapan (saat mati lampu) Kuroro pikir Kurapika itu Machi (soalnya mirip), taunya tiba-tiba dililit rantai.

nama sebenarnya Leorio, kan Leorio Paladinknight (kok bagus banget namanya?! (Menurut saya))

aloha kan bahasa hawaii (bener ga?)

saat tes nen pertama Yukichi-chan dapat nen apa, kan cuma bisa nebak-nebak. Jadi kutebak... Enhancher! (Sama kaya Gon)

Warna yang paling disukai Yukichi-chan... Putih ya?

Hehehe, benar 4 salah 2!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hunter x Hunter: Jawaban Quiz 2!

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!

Yukichi: Aloha guys! Kita ketemu lagi di...

All: Gennei Hamster Quiz!

Yukichi: Jawaban pertama adalah... Crowwale Raggs! (Itu yang dikatakan Kiniro-chan sekitar 3 minggu lebih yang lalu) Jawaban kedua adalah...

Kurapika: Specialist!

All (kecuali Yukichi): Apa?!

**Flashback**

_Kiniro: Yukichi! Ke sini! Coba ambil test Nen!_

_Yukichi: Hai!_

_Kiniro: Harap bukan Specialist..._

_-Di akhir-_

_Yukichi: Yay! Specialist!_

_Kiniro: Noooooo!_

**End Of Flashback**

Yukichi: Di sini seluruh category ada!

All: Maksudnya?

Yukichi: 'Kan Kurapika _Absolute Mastery! _Baiklah! Jawaban ketiga adalah... sudah di jawab dengan Ginryuumaru-senpai, jadinya... Jawaban keempat adalah...

Gon: 7 Terindah Di Dunia! (Author lupa dalam kategori apa)

Yukichi: Jawaban kelima sampai kedelapan sudah di jawab dengan Ginryuumaru-senpai! Jawaban terakhir adalah...

Illumi: Violet dan Scarlet...

Yukichi: Ok! Pertanyaan paling sulit adalah...

All (kecuali Kurapika dan Yukichi) mind: _Jiiii ~~~_

Yukichi: Kurapika!

All: Kenapa Kurapika terus?!

Yukichi: Hehehe... 'Kan saya salah satu **** Kurapika! Juga pikir saya yang tersulit yang Kurapika tulis! :D

Kurapika: *sweat drop*

Yukichi: Berusaha lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya! Karena chapter selanjutnya adalah penentuan!

All: Hai!

* * *

TBC

Review Please! ^_^

Jika ada yang punya ide petanyaan, mohon isi formulir berikut ini:

Pertanyaan:

Review Please! ^_^


End file.
